marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Banner (Ultimate Avengers)
| team = | fam = | video = | voice = Michael Massee | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Bruce Banner is from the Ultimate Avengers Universe. Bruce Banner is a scientist who, through a freak experiment with turns into the . He was a valuable, though unofficial, member of the . Biography Bruce was obsessed with recreating the that made . He tested an experimental formula on himself and created the , who only comes when Bruce gets angry, and went on a rampage causing much damage. He had a romantic relationship with fellow scientist that became strained because of the Hulk. He then worked for and was allowed to be free under the condition that he took to keep his anger in check. When the body of Captain America was discovered Betty asked that he be there to first examine the body. However, Cap suddenly got up and fought his way out, going past Bruce and Betty. Once Steve calmed down, Bruce was able to talk to and examine him up close. He joined , , Betty, , , and on the debriefing of the and the birth of the . Bruce then thought that he could control the Hulk by using the blood sample from Steve. He also grew depressed because the medication and s kept him from his full potential. After a failed mission to stop the Chitauri, Fury and Betty realized that Bruce had not been using the recreated serum to help others. He was using it only for himself. Fury threatened Bruce but heard that three s were coming towards their headquarters. Bruce then used the serum to transform into the Hulk with Betty watching. However, he was able to control his alter ego. When the Chitauri attacked Bruce/Hulk brought Betty to safety and attacked the alien soldiers. He destroyed one of the ships while Iron Man and destroyed the other two. However, Bruce lost control of Hulk who then attacked the other Avengers. They were eventually able to use a tranquilizer to calm him down and transform him back. Bruce was then placed in a special cell under the care of . However, Bruce previously beat Oiler as the head of the serum project so he took great delight in torturing Bruce. He forced him to watch footage of his rampage over and over again. Fortunately, because of this Bruce realized that could destroy the used by the Chitauri. He told Betty who made the . When the Chitauri attacked again Oiler tried to offer Bruce in exchange for his own life, but was killed anyways. The gas nearly killed Bruce and he seemingly died next to Betty. She and Wasp went off to to stop stop the . Bruce then transformed into Hulk and escaped. He went on destroying the Chitauri until they were all defeated. He watched the Avengers return home then left. Background Bruce Banner is voiced by Michael Massee. In the Comics Bruce took the serum and ended up killing the parents of Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. During the recruitment stage, it was Bruce not Steve who went to see Thor. When the Avengers first formed they all kept doing their own separate things. During this time, Betty Ross was generally abusive towards him goading him to make progress or else. To unite them, Bruce transformed into the Hulk forcing them to work together. After he reverted he tried to explain himself but Captain America knocked him down cold. He was captured, but when the Chitauri attacked the United States the Ultimates used Hulk to defeat Herr Kleiser by eating him. S.H.I.E.L.D. then examined each and every piece of waste produced by Bruce from then on. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Bruce Banner (Earth-3488) at Marvel Database *Bruce Banner (Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Bruce Banner (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Avengers (Ultimate Avengers) Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:Heroes (Ultimate Avengers) Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. (Ultimate Avengers)